D'âme pure et de vie fraîche
by DoubleZero0
Summary: Sur le rebord d'une table, plusieurs papiers griffonnés subissent un équilibre des plus précaires. Accoudé à quelques centimètres du vacillement de ce courrier qui lui était destiné, Dean sirote une bière. Il l'a lue et se retrouve démuni devant le constat de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas venu venir, il se demande d'ailleurs comment tout ça est devenu possible.
1. Parite I

_**Coucou les amoureux des Winchesters,**_

 _ **Voici un ancien Two Shot que j'avais retiré sur un coup de tête et qui vaut peut-être la peine d'être reposté.**_

 _ **Pour Laurence.**_

* * *

 **D'âme pure et de vie fraiche**

Sur le rebord d'une table, plusieurs papiers griffonnés subissent un équilibre des plus précaires. Accoudé à quelques centimètres du vacillement de ce courrier qui lui était destiné, un homme sirote une bière. Il l'a lue et se retrouve démuni devant le constat de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas venu venir, il se demande d'ailleurs comment tout ça est devenu possible. Tout en reposant sa bouteille, il reprend les feuilles en mains avant qu'elles ne tombent et les plie pour les mettre face à lui. Il se sent étrangement calme alors que l'envie trop intense de crier emprisonne sa gorge dans l'incapacité d'exprimer quoi que ce soit. Il soupire, son regard se perd quelques instants sur le décor vieillot de la salle de réunion du bunker des Hommes de Lettres.

Tout lui apparaît comme s'il était l'acteur d'un film de seconde zone, au scénario aussi décousu que sa réalisation insensée. Dean a l'impression que sa vie n'est qu'une succession de mauvaises blagues ayant rancies dans d'absurdes drames. Ses prunelles d'émeraude montrent une lassitude qui empreinte les reflets de la douleur, mais elles visent la seule distraction qui peut adoucir ses états d'âme. Cette bonne vieille cannette de bière bon marché a le mérite d'être toujours la même, constante dans ses défauts qui confinent l'amertume du moment à son seul goût. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir détournent l'attention de l'aîné des Winchesters et son regard se pose désormais sur son petit frère qui se tient droit dans l'encadrement de la porte principale, son visage portant encore les stigmates du sommeil.

― Petit déjeuner de baroudeur ? demande Sam en baillant.

Un air inquiet vient remplacer sa grimace de réveil, pour se ficher sérieusement sur sa tendre bouille. Il cherche ce qui cloche et Dean a la sensation de pouvoir entendre les rouages de son esprit s'agiter dans le questionnement.

― Cass est parti, il m'a laissé une lettre, répond laconiquement le chasseur.

Il montre les pages repliées qui reposent devant lui. Il prend sa cannette et boit une gorgée, se relève après avoir déglutit et décide de se saisir des écrits de l'ange afin de les garder pour lui. Son cadet s'approche avec circonspection et, tandis que Dean envisage de s'enfermer dans sa solitude, le puiné tente de déclencher le dialogue.

― Et c'est tout ce que tu vas me dire, j'ai pas le droit à une explication ? interroge précautionneusement Sam qui s'impose néanmoins dans l'espace vital de cet homme avec lequel il a grandi.

― C'est personnel, j'ai pas d'explications à te donner, dit-il plus froidement qu'il ne le veut, se renfermant dans une attitude où poignent ses agressifs réflexes. Cass a décidé de partir, nous sommes de nouveau que tous les deux. Il n'y a que ça à comprendre et… laisse-moi le temps de digérer ça, d'accord ? ajoute l'aîné qui finit sa bière d'une traite. La lumière semble se faner dans le regard noisette du géant qui lui sert de petit frère.

― Les anges ont retrouvé leurs ailes avec le départ de Dieu, c'était sûr que cela allait faire pas mal de chambardement. T'inquiète pas Dean, Castiel reviendra, il revient toujours, explique Sam qui presse affectueusement l'épaule de son frangin. Celui-ci soupire tout en fermant les yeux pour apaiser les réactions inappropriées qui bouleversent ses entrailles. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit agressif avec son acolyte, ce sont de bonnes intentions qui le font parler. Ses paupières se soulèvent alors avec le calme qu'il est parvenu à retrouver, mais ses yeux restent cependant étrangement distants.

― J'ai pas envie de discuter des anges, ce sont de vrais connards qui s'autorisent tout, pour accomplir des missions divines qui n'existent pas. Chuck n'a jamais souhaité ce qu'ils ont déclenché par bêtise, et crois-moi, Cass ne veut pas que les choses redeviennent comme avant avec ses frères. Il n'est pas parti pour reconstruire le paradis avec eux ou une connerie du genre, c'est à cause de moi, avoue-t-il à contrecœur.

Dean est conscient de donner trop d'informations à son frère pour l'empêcher de vouloirs plus de détails. Il se détourne et fait quelques pas en direction de la table pour rabattre le siège qu'il occupait quelques minutes auparavant et reposer sa cannette vide sur le planisphère géant qui décore la console de réunion. L'embarras se peint sur son visage d'habitude si assuré, ses yeux se voilent d'appréhension et sa bouche se tord légèrement, signe qu'il doute.

― Attends, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Castiel est parti à cause de toi ? s'exclame Sam qui se précipite pour rejoindre son aîné et agrippe son bras.

― Si tu veux vraiment savoir, lis la lettre qu'il m'a laissée, mais ne me demandes pas de t'expliquer, abdique Dean.

Il reprend les papiers qu'il a coincé dans la poche arrière de son jeans un peu plus tôt, et les tends à son frère avec une rage contenue. Le regard du cadet se plisse dans la suspicion, il hésite quelques secondes à s'emparer du courrier, mais se ravise au moment où Dean semble se détourner de lui. Il n'a jamais vu son aîné exprimer cette incertitude qui a envahi ses iris un bref instant, alors qu'ils se défiaient silencieusement. Sam saisit les feuilles de papier qui sont agitées devant ses yeux et regarde partir celui qui était le destinataire du message qu'elles contiennent.

― Si tu me cherches, je serais dans le salon d'étude en train de siroter une bouteille de whisky, lâche gravement Dean, qui sort de la pièce en laissant son frère dans l'incompréhension.

Sam est dubitatif, il passe les doigts de sa main libre dans sa longue tignasse et décide de s'assoir à la place qu'occupait son aîné avant qu'il n'interrompe le déroulement de sa solitude. Il soupire et se questionne. Castiel a pris le temps d'écrire, il a fait ça comme le ferait un humain, c'est très étrange. Et Dean, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que cette lettre contenait pour que son frère se montre à ce point… déstabilisé ? Une nouvelle expiration franchit les lèvres du géant qui s'apprête à découvrir les confessions d'un ange à un humain.

Une pointe d'appréhension se glisse en lui alors qu'il détaille la magnifique écriture qui orne le papier comme autant de magiques arabesques aux déliés si délicats. Sam ignorait que les anges étaient capables d'user des arts humains avec une si belle authenticité et à cette idée, son cœur fait une embardée dans l'intuition que ce qu'il s'apprête à lire est des plus privés. Une sensation de malaise bouleverse instantanément sa stature et il se tortille maladroitement sur son siège. Il sait déjà que les pensées qui sont inscrites sur ce document qu'il tient vont redéfinir ces certitudes, et cela l'amène à craindre que la réaction de Dean ne soit que les prémices à quelque chose de plus malheureux que le départ d'un ami. Sans s'y préparer davantage et afin de faire taire ses hésitations, Samuel Winchester commence à lire.

 _Dean,_

 _Je pars, mais je ne voulais pas disparaître sans tenter de justifier mon abandon. Je sais que les humains aiment avoir des explications sur les raisons d'une chose qui s'arrête. Depuis que j'ai expérimenté la condition qui anime le règne du vivant, j'arrive à imaginer que cela tient dans la nature périssable des corps, et parfois, j'aimerais pouvoir continuer à entrevoir la vie sous un autre angle que la permanence de ma mission. Il me faut t'avouer qu'il ne m'est pas facile de comprendre ce que je suis en train de choisir, je ne fais que réagir._

 _Tu n'es pas coupable de mon départ, tu n'as pas mal agi, tu n'as pas mérité, tu n'as pas mal fait, tu n'es pas responsable. C'est moi, c'est de ma faute. Je ne peux plus rester à tes côtés, je ne peux plus me concentrer exclusivement sur toi, cela fait de moi un inconnu que je crains. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce qui m'envahit, c'est un changement qui m'apparaît tellement étrange que je peine à l'expliquer. Je ne comprends pas Dean, j'ignore ce qui me pousse à tout trahir pour toi, et j'ai peur. J'ai peur de renier tout ce pour quoi j'ai combattu durant des milliers d'années, afin de servir ta cause, seulement la tienne._

 _Pourquoi dès que je m'apprête à faire une chose, je pense à toi et agis en conséquence ? Pourquoi tu es devenu sans que je ne m'en rende compte, le centre de mes décisions, de toute mon attention ? Je n'arrive pas à songer à quelqu'un d'autre, quand je devrais me vouer à l'impératif que mon créateur m'a donné, m'engager auprès de tous les humains que je suis en devoir de protéger. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi un seul homme est devenu plus important pour l'immanence de ma grâce, que l'avenir même du monde ? Je suis perdu Dean, je ne sais plus, j'ai peur de ce que je ressens. J'ai l'impression que tout se mélange dans mon esprit et je n'ai jamais connu ça, jamais. Depuis l'aube des temps, j'observe l'univers, et c'est la première fois que j'oublie ce que l'on attendait de moi, ce pour quoi je suis là._

 _Tu es un être exceptionnel et je ne sais pas être à la hauteur de cette singularité qui te meut. Alors que je devrais t'éclairer de ma sagesse acquise, je suis l'enfant qui ne comprend pas tes réactions et à qui tu enseignes ce que signifie vivre. Toutes tes contradictions m'interrogent, me laissent devant la pauvreté de mes certitudes, m'obligent à saisir que dans le courant des millénaires que j'ai vus s'enchaîner, j'ai fini par confondre amour et harmonie._

 _Je crois en toi Dean, plus qu'en cette entité que j'appelle mon père sans n'avoir jamais tenu le fil du lien qui nous unissait, lui et moi. Je crois en ton avènement sur terre comme la chose la plus bouleversante qui m'ait été donnée de constater, alors que dans le chaos qui mêlent les destins, tu ne semblais pas si différent des autres. Quand ton avenir s'est joué de mes interventions, tu m'as fait don de ce qu'un ange n'a pas le droit d'envisager. Tu m'as éveillé au libre arbitre, tu m'as laissé voir que même si je suivais les plans du grand horloger, j'avais cependant un dessein personnel, et dans mes visions, un tout nouvel univers a pris jour à ton contact._

 _Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de ce que cela implique, je peine à assumer les conséquences de mes décisions. Il m'est difficile d'admettre ma part de responsabilité dans tout ce qui a foiré, parce qu'au-delà de tous mes savoirs, je suis resté naïf. J'imaginais qu'il suffisait d'emprunter une voie, de faire les sacrifices que réclamaient les circonstances, sans que cela ne soit les prémices d'un prix à payer plus élevé encore, que celui d'avoir osé contredire. Avant de te connaître, j'exécutais ce que l'on m'ordonnait d'accomplir._

 _Ton obstination m'a obligé à choisir et avec cette nouvelle possibilité, appendre à faire des erreurs de jugement. Quel ange suis-je devenu ? En suis-je toujours un ? Je ne sais plus Dean, et j'ai l'impression de m'enliser dans l'impossible. J'ai été incapable de résister à cette envie que tu m'as transmise, d'être quelqu'un d'autre qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de l'éternel. Que suis-je alors ? Le serviteur qui cherche à s'affranchir d'un Dieu déçu par ces propres créations, ou le résultat hasardeux d'une suite d'événements qui n'étaient pas prévus ?_

 _J'ai besoin de répondre à ces questions, il m'est nécessaire de trouver ce qu'indique le fait d'oser les formuler dans mes pensées et sur le papier. Tant que je suis près de toi, j'aurais toujours le doute. Est-ce que tout cela vient du fait que je suis trop sensible à tes attentes, ou de celui qui est plus obscur à mes yeux, mais m'oblige à admettre que j'en nourris moi-même à ton endroit ? Oui Dean, ta survie incombe tellement pour moi qu'il m'arrive d'espérer à ta place. J'ai découvert qu'on ne pouvait choisir si l'on n'avait aucune volonté et les miennes se sont focalisées sur ce qui pourrait servir tes victoires._

 _C'est là que sont venus me perturber ces souhaits qui annonçaient les prémices d'autre chose, de plus déstabilisants et mystérieux encore. Ces silencieuses prières prenaient les atours de la foi, mais cachaient quelque chose de plus insidieux, un sentiment des moins admissibles pour un être censé déverser la lumière pure du divin. On pense : « j'aimerais » et les désirs naissent alors au conditionnel, saturent les intentions d'envies fissurant le cachot des interdits, pour libérer l'orgueil qui nous poussent à les bafouer. On voudrait redessiner les choses à notre convenance pour en tirer satisfaction, et l'on oublie que cela implique plus que notre propre devenir._

 _J'ai vécu tant de chutes dans le projet insensé de rester à tes côtés, quand on attendait seulement de moi, la protection du vaisseau de ton âme. Tu étais tellement plus que ce à quoi on m'avait préparé, ce pour quoi on me mobilisait. Tout fragile humain que tu es, tu es plus fort que l'instinct de survie qui pousse la créature primitive à s'extirper des fonds marins pour envahir la Terre, plus puissant que la hiérarchie céleste elle-même. Comme mes frères se sont trompés à ton sujet, comme ils ont sous-estimé l'ampleur de ce qui t'animait, comme cela m'a transformé d'en faire l'expérience. Je suis désormais un ange qui désire, et cela parait tellement utopique que ma conscience se débat dans le marasme._

 _Qu'est-ce que je souhaite ? Qu'est-ce que je veux vraiment ? Cela est-il normal d'attendre des choses des événements, des choses qui conforteraient mon bien-être ? Ai-je le droit ? Pourquoi cela ne me contente-t-il plus d'être seulement l'exécutant de plans dont j'ignore les bienfondés, les retombées ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'imagine arrêter d'interpréter mon rôle dans cette comédie pré-écrite, ces jeux de pouvoir, pour tenter l'improbable à tes côtés ? Pourquoi j'espère des choses qui sont de l'ordre du plaisir personnel ? Pourquoi je souhaite suivre tes révoltes jusqu'à vouloir satisfaire tes besoins d'homme ?_

 _Je me rends compte au fil de ces centaines d'heures passées à t'observer dormir, que c'est toi que je désire heureux Dean, seulement toi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela me perturbe, m'interroge, me culpabilise au plus profond de ma nature. Je saisis toute l'absurdité qui se profile dans ce que je souhaiterais, car l'amour dont je suis doté n'est pas destiné à s'exprimer dans l'aspiration d'un seul être._

 _Et pourtant, je m'égare à précipiter la perte de ma grâce en nourrissant l'espoir qu'un jour, je pourrais toucher à cet absolu. J'espère que tu comprendras alors, ma décision de partir, de ne pas continuer à m'enliser dans cette ambition qui flirte avec le paradoxe. Je ne peux pas ainsi douter de tout et plus encore, du bien-fondé de mes actes. J'ai besoin de saisir ce qui fait de moi un ange du seigneur ou l'ange gardien de Dean Winchester, car je ne sais plus être les deux à la fois._

 _J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner,_

 _Cass_

Castiel était devenu un ange errant et alors qu'il observait les dernières lueurs du crépuscule au loin, il n'avait jamais été aussi triste qu'en cet instant. Assis sur un rocher dégarni, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau laissé ouvert et ballant dans des vents de fraicheur, l'ange observait le symbole de son émotion du moment s'accomplir à l'horizon de son regard perdu. C'était comme si sa grâce se laissait enfermer dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ne pouvant plus libérer sa chaleureuse lumière pour éclairer sa route.

« Dean », pourquoi ce mot l'obsédait ainsi que tout ce qu'il signifiait pour lui ? De silencieuses larmes scintillèrent à la clarté de la Lune qui s'élevait timidement au loin. Elles roulèrent sur sa peau d'albâtre, tels des diamants s'échouant dans une terre appauvrie. Un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre, annonçant l'arrivée caractéristique d'un être capable de voler. Castiel se débarbouilla négligemment le visage et dirigea son regard vers le son qu'il avait perçu. C'est là qu'il vit la silhouette de Crowley s'esquisser dans les ombres.

― Un ange qui pleure… ai-je raison d'être inquiet ? demanda sérieusement l'arrivant, jouant du corps de son hôte avec une désinvolture qui décrivait bien le caractère de son démon intérieur.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répondit Castiel d'un ton abrupt, fronçant son regard pour lui conférer le tranchant de ses doutes.

Le nouveau venu se figea à quelques mètres de lui, sa moue se déridant au grès d'une appréciation calculée.

― Quel accueil… et si j'avais envie de voir un ancien ami avec qui j'ai vécu tout plein de trucs marrants genre Apocalypse, combat contre les Ténèbres, et cetera ? déclara le démon, avec un engouement déplacé. À ce qu'il parait, toi et tes frères d'en haut, vous avez retrouvé vos ailes, alors je me suis dit, tiens comme t'as du temps à tuer, pourquoi t'irais pas rendre une visite à ce cher Castiel qui doit être tout foufou à l'idée de revoler. Ça n'a pas été une mince affaire de te retrouver, ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

Le séraphin l'observa sans se défaire de sa méfiance, toutefois, une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

― Toi qui sembles très bien informé de toutes ces choses, tu peux m'expliquer pour quelles raisons les anges ont retrouvé leurs ailes ? l'interrogea gravement Castiel qui s'enfermait peu à peu dans une austérité dérangeante.

― Tu es sérieux là ? Tu me poses vraiment cette question à moi ? s'agaça le roi des Enfers, à qui cela donnait des airs dubitatifs. C'est à cause des Winchesters c'est ça ? Ces gars ont encore piraté ton programme de serviteur du paradis avec leurs belles idées, c'est ce qu'il me faut comprendre ? questionna le rondouillard à l'allure classieuse, mais tout de même décontractée.

Dans ses prunelles d'un brun foncé dansaient les reflets d'étrangers reproches. L'ange en grand pardessus beige eut un rire cynique qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

― C'est eux qui t'envoient n'est-ce pas ? Ils t'ont invoqué pour me retrouver, lâcha le séraphin au visage placide et aux iris de glace, ses lèvres roses et épaisses s'agitant gracieusement alors que sa voix sortait des profondeurs rocailleuses de sa gorge.

Les yeux tristes de Castiel se ternirent dans l'inavouable envie d'en dire plus qu'il n'aurait fallu et l'ange se détourna du démon qui soupira presque imperceptiblement.

― Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours d'une humeur si dramatique, intervint ce dernier, tentant de mettre dans son propos, une légèreté qu'il n'éprouvait pas. En vérité, il était alarmé par ce qu'il constatait.

― Tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, tu cherches à me tourner en ridicule, pourquoi es-tu venu ? l'interrogea une nouvelle fois Castiel, qui semblait perdre patience et montrait d'évidents signes de lassitude.

― Oui, les Winchesters ont fait appel à moi pour te retrouver, et même si ça me coûte de le dire, je crois qu'ils avaient raison de se faire du mouron à ton sujet, lâcha Crowley avec un embarras qu'il ne feignait pas. Tu sais comme moi qu'on ne peut rien refuser à Dean Winchester, aimé et honni au ciel comme en enfer, tenu en haute estime par la mort elle-même, dit-il avec une théâtrale dérision, avant de se rapprocher subtilement de la silhouette fuyante de son interlocuteur. Comment peux-tu ignorer les finalités pour lesquelles les anges ont retrouvé leurs ailes ? Ça me parait pourtant assez clair, c'est afin de reprendre le rôle pour lequel ils ont été créés. Tu sais, des trucs chiants à mourir, comme veiller au bon fonctionnement du Paradis, se faire des tresses en chantant des psaumes, prendre soin des âmes et tout le tintouin que ça implique, expliqua le démon qui, ne sachant pas comment se comporter face au scepticisme de l'ange, usait d'ironie pour se donner de la contenance.

Castiel lui destina un regard incertain et partit se rassoir sur la pierre qui lui servait de siège avant que ses mélancoliques méditations ne soient dérangées. L'autre le suivit sans oser se poser à ses côtés.

― Je ne sais plus, intervint le gardien des Winchesters. Dieu a changé de plan vis-à-vis des hommes, il a décidé qu'il leur fallait acquérir l'indépendance. Si le destin de l'humanité est laissé à la seule conscience de ce qu'elle veut devenir, qu'en est-il pour les anges qui ont le devoir de veiller sur elle ? Nous n'avons pas retrouvé nos ailes pour faire comme avant, notre mission a changé avec les desseins de l'humanité, dit Castiel, son regard visant l'indicible profondeur de la nuit.

― Qu'essaies-tu d'exprimer, rétorqua Crowley.

Son faciès était déformé par l'effarement qu'il ressentait. L'autre lui destina une sérieuse œillade avant de rediriger son attention sur le ciel étoilé.

― Je crois que désormais, les anges et les démons ont le choix entre reprendre leurs rôles antérieurs ou devenir autre chose que de simples exécutants de la dualité sur laquelle reposent les plans divins. Dieu a abandonné la Terre au même titre que l'humanité. D'ailleurs, il n'est jamais intervenu quand les guerres intestines ont embrasé le paradis. Il n'a rien fait pour contredire le règne absurde des archanges qui se sont succédés les uns derrière les autres à la tête de ses armées célestes. Il n'a rien fait pour protéger ses créations et nous a laissés bafouer toutes les lois dans lesquelles il nous avait élevés. Les anges se sont révélés tout aussi cruels que vous, les démons. Nous avons fait du mal au nom de l'éternel, pour justifier l'incompréhension qui nous anime depuis toujours. Nous n'avons rien respecté et cependant, nos ailes nous ont été rendues... Tu crois vraiment qu'un Dieu qui s'est désintéressé de ses enfants leur aurait fait ce cadeau dans le simple but de redynamiser leur confiance en ses espoirs ? Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne parviens pas à me satisfaire de cette explication, finit de monologuer Castiel qui avait instillé le doute sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

Crowley fit quelques pas avant de revenir vers l'ange qu'il avait envie de bousculer.

― Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me foutre que Dieu ait abandonné la Terre ? Tu as peut-être raison, et alors ? Ça ne change rien au fait que tout demeure sensiblement aussi débilitant qu'auparavant. C'est pas parce Dieu s'est récemment volatilisé pour fêter ses retrouvailles complètement niaises avec sa détestable et capricieuse grande sœur, qu'il n'avait pas abandonné le navire depuis plus longtemps. Réveille-toi Angelot, ça fait des millénaires qu'il a pété un plomb et on comprend quand on voit le merdier dans lequel il s'est fourvoyé avec son humanité « chérie ». La vraie question, c'est pourquoi, pourquoi tu sembles fuir ? Pourquoi ta grâce n'a plus la même forme ? Pourquoi je sens en toi quelque chose qui est en train de se métamorphoser en inattendu ? Qu'importe Dieu, le Paradis ou l'Enfer, qu'est-ce que toi tu deviens ? demanda-t-il avec une colère grandissante qui fût néanmoins immédiatement désamorcée par la réponse de Castiel.

― Je suis amoureux de Dean, lâcha inopinément l'ange maussade, laissant le démon se statufier dans une surprise qui se mêla progressivement à l'envie d'exploser de rire. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que l'atmosphère s'apaise de la sensation d'absurdité que ces mots y avaient diffusée.

― Bah si je m'étais attendu à ça… J'ai toujours pensé que t'avais un faible pour lui, mais j'ignorais à quel point cela consumait l'intégrité de ta grâce, lâcha Crowley, une once de moquerie s'échappant dans la tonalité de ses paroles. Attention, c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, c'est jubilatoire de voir une créature céleste s'échoir dans la concupiscence. Non, mais pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que toi, l'ange rebelle, tu vives des amours shakespeariennes avec Saint Dean et ses gros sabots de chasseur ? demanda le démon tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il avait bien entendu cette confession, et il regretta un bref instant de ne pas avoir pris d'enregistreur pour savourer autour d'un bon verre, la réécoute de ce moment d'anthologie où un Ange avouait au Diable, être amoureux d'un être humain.

― Tu peux garder tes sarcasmes, il n'y a pas si longtemps, toi aussi tu ne savais plus quels sentiments nourrir envers Dean Winchester, déclara Castiel sur la défensive.

Il se contrariait à mesure que le démon semblait se revigorer de la teneur de ses aveux.

― Oh, je ne te juge pas, je savoure l'ironie du sort. Et s'il te plait, pardonne-moi pour ce sombre épisode où j'ai espéré pouvoir définitivement détourner l'élu de Dieu du camp qu'il avait choisi de défendre. Quel diable aurait pu résister à une telle opportunité ? Il n'en demeure pas moins que ce chasseur de fantômes sans autre pouvoir que son obstination est fort, très fort même, il faut l'accepter. Réussir à s'attirer les bonnes grâces des anges et des démons, pervertir leurs sentiments en amour ou en admiration… c'est fascinant qu'un simple mortel puisse susciter cela, tu ne crois pas ? monologua Crowley qui releva un sourcil calculateur tout en faisant preuve à la fois, d'une amertume assez particulière.

Le silence que l'ange lui destina ainsi que son regard imperturbable, poussèrent le roi des Enfers à reprendre le fil de son discours. Il savait parler, c'était indéniable et ses arguments étaient une succession de termes séduisants, adaptés au négoce des âmes.

― Tu aimes Dean différemment parce que Dean te considère comme son égal, c'est aussi simple que ça, reprit Crowley qui avait pris soin d'observer attentivement l'ange.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il associait malgré lui, à la plus belle manifestation divine de la tristesse et ça le touchait d'une manière étrange. Il reprit.

― Nous croyons toujours que ce sont nos pouvoirs qui font de nous ce que nous sommes. En définitive, il s'avère que sont ceux pour qui nous en usons qui nous rendent importants. Dean nous a conduits à agir pour lui et cela nous a fait changer. Ce que je m'apprête à te dire, seul un ange peut l'entendre sans s'offusquer, et par respect pour nos collaborations passées, je vais te confier ce secret : Dean nous a rendus plus puissants. C'est parce que nous le connaissons que nos histoires sont devenues exceptionnelles. J'étais un démon malin et carriériste avant de le rencontrer, mais aussi ordinaire que des milliers d'autres, prêts à m'assassiner pour prendre ma place à la première occasion. Maintenant, je suis intouchable, je sors du lot avec en prime, le fabuleux destin d'avoir imprégné la légende de ma marque. Même si je venais à disparaître dans les méandres du néant demain, je renaîtrais immortel, dans la mythologie écrite par Dieu en personne, tels Michael et Lucifer en leurs temps, chuchota Crowley qui était entré dans l'espace intime du vaisseau de l'ange lui faisant face. Pourquoi crois-tu que mes sbires m'acceptent encore comme leur chef malgré toutes les humiliations que j'ai subies dans cette histoire ? demanda Fergus avec une agressivité retenue.

Il se recula ensuite de quelques pas et offrit la vision de son dos à l'ange.

― Pose-toi les bonnes questions, Angelot du Seigneur, reprit-il sans se donner la peine de lui faire face pour lui parler. À ton avis, pourquoi les Winchesters ont fait appel à moi pour te retrouver ? Crois-tu que tu es dans un amour en sens unique ? Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si la relation que tu espères vivre avec le tombeur de ses dames se concluait par un acte charnel ? Par ailleurs, qu'arrive-t-il aux êtres humains qui ont été touchés intimement par la grâce d'un ange ? demanda Crowley avec une désinvolture qui le rendit arrogant.

Il s'adressait à son interlocuteur comme s'il était un gamin et celui-ci ne s'en offusqua même pas, trop curieux qu'il fût de comprendre où allait le mener le raisonnement de son comparse. Il répondit à la dernière question :

― Leurs âmes sont purifiées.

Castiel expira ses mots et son trouble s'intensifia tout autant que le voile grave qui enrobait ses inflexions vocales.

― Et ils deviennent des messies, ajouta le roi des Enfers en redirigeant son attention sur le visage de l'ange. Leurs actes et leurs paroles éclairent le chemin à suivre pour le reste de l'humanité. Jésus en est l'un des exemples les plus frappants, son avènement a changé le monde. Maintenant que nous avançons vraiment dans ce semblant de discussion, essaie d'évaluer ce qu'il adviendrait si Dean Winchester possédait ce pouvoir, murmura le démon qui ne put contraindre l'expression d'un sourire sur son visage suffisant.

― Il offrirait aux Hommes la voie de l'indépendance totale, susurra l'ange, son regard s'écarquillant à mesure que la compréhension se répandait en lui.

― Quels sont les plans de Dieu Castiel, pourquoi est-il parti ? renchérit le démon qui était devenu avec le temps, le Diable le plus ambigu qui avait régné sur l'Enfer.

― Tu es en train d'insinuer que mon désir pour Dean serait la volonté du créateur ? interrogea le séraphin, ses yeux se plissant dans la colère.

― Non, je n'oserais pas parler au nom du Père pour convaincre un ange, vu ma condition, ça me paraitrait quelque peu cynique tout de même. Je pense seulement que cela pourrait avantageusement servir les espoirs de Dieu, ce qui est autre chose, répondit Crowley qui se montrait d'une humeur relativement guillerette, un brin manipulatrice si vous vouliez l'avis de l'ange avec lequel il dialoguait. Après, même s'il t'aime, je ne parierais pas que monsieur Winchester se laissera si facilement entraîner dans une romance gay avec toi, tout gentil Castiel que tu puisses être. Il faut avouer que c'est un vrai mâle viril, un pur de dur, tu vois, le genre de gars qui est fait pour disséminer ses gènes et distribuer sa semence entre les cuisses de toutes les donzelles qui s'extasient devant lui, palabra le commerçant d'âmes.

L'ange fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner du démon et revint rapidement, son regard suspicieux braqué sur Crowley. Il l'empoigna imprévisiblement par le col de sa chemise de satin noir et le souleva avec une étonnante facilité pour mieux postillonner à son oreille :

― Tu ne fais jamais rien gratuitement, pourquoi as-tu intérêt à ce que je contente mes désirs ? Pourquoi cherches-tu à m'influencer dans ce sens ? grogna-t-il, son visage se plissant dans la rage. Le roi des Enfers eut un hoquet de surprise avant de se laisser aller à un rire débridé.

― Castiel, nous avons vécu de nombreuses choses ensemble et tu me connais pourtant si mal, lâcha le démon avec assurance.

L'ange l'évalua et se troubla avant de le reposer à terre sans savoir pour quelle raison il le faisait, seulement, quelque chose dans l'attitude de Crowley le perturbait. Celui-ci épousseta ses vêtements et reprit une allure qu'il souhaitait digne.

― Les prophètes ne sont ni des anges ni des démons, ils restent de simples humains, capables des plus belles créations et des plus terribles dérives. L'avènement de Jésus n'a pas été célébré qu'au Paradis. N'oublie pas que l'Enfer a été inventé par Dieu, pour y enfermer ses déceptions. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il éprouvait de la répugnance vis-à-vis de ses ratés que cela n'en faisait pas moins de nous ses créations, au même titre que tout ce qui est nait dans ce bas monde. Combattre les Ténèbres m'a éveillé à une nouvelle conscience, j'avoue que j'espérais que cela avait été ton cas également, ironisa le démon qui avait réussi à remettre Castiel devant des évidences qu'il aurait préféré nier.

Le gardien des Winchesters se renfrogna et le roi des Enfers en profita pour soliloquer comme lui seul savait le faire.

― Le problème avec les anges, c'est qu'ils ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leurs ailes, il faut tout leur expliquer. Toi et moi sommes les plateaux d'une même balance et l'humanité vacille tantôt d'un côté, tantôt de l'autre. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'espérer la venue d'un prophète tel que Dean. Ses défauts ont la même vigueur que ses qualités, ces bassesses sont à l'exact opposé de ses noblesses. Comprends-tu ce que cela implique ? Non seulement son influence marquerait un tournant décisif dans l'émancipation de l'humanité face aux forces divines, mais ce serait également une fabuleuse ouverture sur le marché des âmes. Si elles sont indépendantes, elles ne sont donc plus sous la protection originelle de Dieu et il n'est alors plus nécessaire de les détourner pour les acquérir, tout devient beaucoup plus simple. Penses-y, les anges comme les démons ont tout à gagner dans ce scénario où ta grâce illuminerait l'âme de Dean. Je ne peux qu'être en phase avec cette idée, même si je vais m'abstenir d'imaginer l'intimité qui pourrait vous unir, ajouta le Diable, tout en se permettant une expression équivoque qui sombra dans une sorte de refus d'envisager les choses avec une plus grande netteté.

― Tu veux utiliser ce que je ressens pour Dean afin de servir les plans de l'Enfer et tu te crois suffisamment malin pour me persuader d'adhérer à une telle absurdité ? Je préfère vivre un amour platonique et éternellement malheureux avec lui, plutôt que de satisfaire tes ambitions, répondit agressivement Castiel qui cherchait à se convaincre du bienfondé de ses propos. Il grimaça devant le sourire que lui réserva Crowley.

― Tu peux raconter de tristes contes de fées aux humains que tu croises, mais je t'en prie, ne te fourvoies pas dans l'indélicatesse de m'insulter en me croyant aussi benêt qu'eux. De toute façon, vu comment ton chéri est versatile, rien n'est garanti. Je ne miserais pas sur la concrétisation de votre couple, je me permets seulement d'imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner. Et puis, dis-toi que si les anges font bien leur travail, pourquoi l'Enfer s'enrichirait plus que nécessaire de cette hypothétique situation ? Plus facile ne signifie pas plus rentable. L'équilibre entre les deux plateaux de la balance, c'est ça qu'il faut viser Castiel et Dean est un fabuleux fléau, avouons-nous-le une bonne fois pour toutes. Regarde le beau monde qui gravite autour de ton favori, et peut-être que tu admettras enfin, que rien n'est ou tout blanc, ou tout noir. La lumière et les ombres sont indissociables, que cela te plaise ou non. Voilà la leçon qui était contenue dans la dernière altercation entre Dieu et les Ténèbres. Réfléchit à ça Angelot… et retourne voir ton chasseur, il s'inquiète et ça ne me plait pas tellement que ça de jouer les messagers matrimoniaux. J'ai des choses plus importantes à gérer que les maux d'amour d'un ange et de son protégé. Si le roi des Enfers ne peut même plus se visionner la saga Harry Potter, sans être dérangé par des chasseurs anxieux d'avoir perdu leur ange dépressif, où va le mal ? Sur ce, Good Bye. Et un conseil, arrête de tirer cette tronche de bouledogue mal luné, ça fiche le cafard à la longue, conclut Crowley non sans une grimace d'humour et singeant une révérence dans laquelle il s'évapora.

Castilel se retrouva subitement seul, avec l'impression tenaillante d'avoir vécu un inouï moment d'absurdité. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et ce fut d'un pas nonchalant qu'il décida de reprendre son assise, sur le rocher qui dominait la plaine sauvage dans laquelle il s'était rendu pour contempler la nuit. Si Crowley restait un être des plus irritants, le séraphin ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ses propos. Aussi étrange que cela pût lui paraitre, les arguments déployés par le démon avaient quelque chose de réconfortant, ils instillaient dans le vaisseau de l'ange, un espoir qui aurait dû être incongru.

Et même si Castiel se débattait avec sa conscience, ses réflexes programmés, il appréciait plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, l'idée que son amour pour Dean soit la quintessence d'une libération plus profonde. Ses doutes s'étiolaient à mesure qu'il y songeait et se laissait le droit d'envisager autre chose que la chute et la solitude. Le roi des Enfers lui avait implicitement fait comprendre que son protégé avait des sentiments pour lui, que son inquiétude était le signe de quelque chose que Castiel s'était refusé d'entrevoir. Cet amour que l'ange découvrait n'était peut-être pas si négatif que ça finalement et il pourrait s'avérer être le début de quelque chose de totalement bouleversant. Pourquoi avait-il laissé le démon lui parler, perturber son esprit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ?

Les gestes du séraphin étaient empreints d'une ambiguïté toute humaine et ses soupirs révélaient tant d'hésitations, qu'il avait l'impression que les dilemmes s'appesantissaient sur sa grâce. Il ne savait plus et les questions parasitaient ses pensées pour les plonger dans un bain d'ennuis dont il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience auparavant. Les règles du paradis avaient-elles changé avec le départ du Créateur ? La légèreté qu'il avait ressentie durant un laps de temps évanescent venait de laisser place à un abîme qui engouffrait l'éveil de sa tendresse, pour la cloîtrer dans le devoir.

Et si Dean partageait réellement ses sentiments, cela signifiait-il que le choix de Castiel de l'éprouver risquait d'impacter l'avenir même de l'humanité ? Pouvait-il prendre la décision de s'élancer à corps perdu dans une romance qui avait le pouvoir de redéfinir le futur des enfants chéris de Dieu ? L'ange expira sa lassitude, passa une main tremblante dans la masse de ses cheveux coupés courts. Il avait l'impression que si ce que Crowley lui avait dit était juste, cela indiquait que cet humain qu'il aimait au-delà de tout risquait d'hériter d'un terrible fardeau. Tout cela le laissait à la lisière de sa conscience, plus perdu que jamais, et c'est sans réfléchir qu'il déploya ses ailes invisibles et se téléporta ailleurs, loin de ces considérations qui l'enfermaient dans un trouble des plus destructeurs.

À des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'un bunker construit pour résister à toutes les catastrophes, Dean Winchester était allongé sur son lit, des écouteurs plantés dans ses oreilles. L'homme ne voulait plus penser à rien, et seule la musique qui pulsait à son ouïe lui permettait d'éteindre sa voix intérieure ainsi que toutes les incertitudes qu'elle charriait dans son esprit. Comment avait-il fait pour rester aveugle à ce qui animait son ange gardien ? Pourquoi cela le secouait-il à ce point de savoir que cet être céleste nourrissait envers lui, des sentiments tellement forts qu'il se sentait complètement dépassé ?

Cela faisait deux jours que Castiel était parti, cela faisait deux jours que le chasseur s'enfermait en lui et ne sortait de sa réclusion que pour s'alimenter ou boire. Sam avait bien essayé de dialoguer, mais l'aîné des Winchester restait obstinément rivé sur son désir de se cloitrer dans sa tour d'ivoire. Tout cela était tellement insensé et en même temps, d'une logique vraiment dérangeante. Assi dans son lit, son dos contre le mur, l'homme écoutait pour la troisième fois son album préféré d'ACDC, ressassant des rêvasseries sans contenance, pour mieux nier le chamboulement que tout cela avait déclenché en lui.

Et ce fut ce moment précis où Dean ouvrit les yeux pour changer de musique, que l'ange apparut dans sa chambre, face à lui. Il sursauta avant de retirer ses écouteurs ne sachant comment se comporter. Il étudia gravement l'attitude de Castiel, observant la posture penaude de ses épaules affaissées, son triste visage qui visait ses pieds. Les bras tombant le long du corps, il avait l'air frêle dans son long manteau et sa silhouette tout entière devenait l'expression d'une mélancolie que l'homme ne lui connaissait que trop bien. L'ange releva la tête, ses prunelles d'un bleu vif s'arrêtant, hésitantes, pour s'ancrer enfin dans les yeux de celui à qui il était venu rendre visite.

Dean déglutit, se montrant embarrassé, ignorant que faire ou dire pour que la situation ne paraisse pas plus désespérée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il se releva lentement, son regard d'émeraude fixé sur le minois malheureux de l'ange, son corps exprimant une gaucherie qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Le cœur du chasseur battait une chamade qu'il ne comprenait pas et une angoisse nouvelle se répandit dans ses chairs. Il avait peur de parler, se retrouvait inquiet à l'idée d'amorcer un dialogue qu'il n'avait pas désiré vivre. La crainte creusa son estomac comme s'il était redevenu un adolescent malhabile et inexpérimenté. Et les yeux de Castiel brillaient d'une telle tristesse, que cela lui devenait douloureux de maintenir le contact visuel.

― Dean, commença l'ange de sa voix caverneuse et apaisante.

Sa moue était aussi inexpressive qu'à l'accoutumée, mais l'humain à qui elle était destinée comprenait bien que cela cachait un inavouable abattement.

― Cass, répondit le chasseur, se dévoilant mal à l'aise.

Il passa une main imprécise à l'arrière de son crâne, y caressant sa toison de cheveux coupés courts dans un geste censé lui conférer de la contenance. Un silence encore plus gênant s'installa et ils se contemplèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se donne le courage de briser la glace. N'en pouvant plus de se sentir à ce point confus, Dean se rassit sur son matelas et parla :

― Alors tu as décidé de venir dire au revoir en personne ? demanda-t-il plus timidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, un trémolo agressif dans la voix.

Il toussota pour tenter de se dérider et de paraitre moins engoncé.

― Crowley m'a retrouvé, il m'a dit que ton frère et toi vous inquiétiez, alors je suis venu te rassurer, expliqua Castiel qui peinait à détourner son regard d'azur.

La vision de l'ange se noyait dans la contemplation du beau visage de son protégé. L'un des sourcils de Dean se releva pour exprimer toute son incrédulité et il se mit debout subitement.

― Crowley est venu te voir en notre nom ? demanda-t-il suspicieux. Nous ne l'avons pas revu depuis le combat contre les Ténèbres, lâcha-t-il tout en commençant à tourner en rond. Qu'essaye-t-il de faire ?

― Il souhaite l'arrivée d'un prophète et il pense que je peux en créer un, l'interrompit Castiel qui s'empêcha de bouger, d'être tenté de s'approcher trop prêt de l'homme dont il était épris.

L'aîné des Winchesters se figea pour dédier à l'ange, l'interrogation qui s'imprégnait désormais dans ses iris d'émeraude.

― Et tu le peux vraiment ? questionna le chasseur, ses sourcils se fronçant dans cette forme dubitative tandis qu'il se retrouva à rogner sa lippe sans savoir pourquoi.

― Je suis amoureux d'un être humain, lâcha le séraphin sans l'once d'une ambiguïté dans la voix. Si cet amour était réciproque et devenait charnel, alors oui, cela ferait automatiquement de cet être un Messie du Seigneur, transfiguré par la grâce d'un ange, précisa-t-il tout en baissant de nouveau la tête pour contempler ses chaussures. Cela ferait de toi le nouveau guide de l'humanité, ajouta-t-il tout en se détournant pour ne pas voir l'affolement se dessiner dans les traits de son protégé.

Dean se retrouva béat, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela. Son palpitant s'emballa et tout son corps s'affaissa sous l'irradiante chaleur qui prit vie en lui. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés dans l'incrédulité et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour que ses pensées deviennent autre chose qu'un imbroglio d'idées confuses. Il tenta de se recomposer une attitude moins vacillante et recula néanmoins d'un pas, sans s'expliquer la raison d'un tel réflexe.

― Et toi, c'est ce que tu veux aussi Cass, tu souhaites ça également ? l'interrogea l'homme, une nouvelle appréhension s'esquissant dans sa posture réticente.

― Mon vœu le plus cher est que tu sois heureux Dean, le reste m'importe peu, avoua Castiel d'une voix étouffée, avant de décider de faire de nouveau face à celui qui hantait son esprit. Je ne ferais jamais rien que tu ne désires pas, surtout pas te charger d'une mission divine que tu refuserais dans tous les cas d'assumer, dit-il avec une assurance qui soulagea instantanément le chasseur.

― Tu veux que je sois heureux même si cela implique que toi, tu ne le seras jamais ? demanda Dean qui n'osait plus regarder son ange gardien dans les yeux et se triturait les doigts comme un gamin prit en faute.

― Tu passeras toujours avant mes désirs Dean, et je sais bien que ce que je ressens n'est pas réciproque, répondit-il, laissant ses indécisions derrière lui.

L'aîné des Winchesters se perturba davantage, sentant ses mains commencer à trembler sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine et il était incapable de s'expliquer l'état dans lequel il se mettait. Pourquoi l'ange parvenait-il à le troubler à ce point en exprimant sa candide sincérité ?

― Tu es de la famille Cass… tu… tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous, bafouilla le chasseur qui parlait dans le seul objectif d'étouffer ses cafouilleuses impressions.

Il était conscient que ses paroles n'étaient que des excuses servant à camoufler des scrupules qu'il avait envie d'effacer à grand coup de déni, mais il ne trouvait rien d'autre à exprimer. L'ange eut un sourire peiné et demeura droit comme un piquet, se sentant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu l'aider à défendre ses sentiments. Il se montrait vaincu par la fatalité et le chasseur face à lui déglutit de malaise.

― Cass, dit-il avant de s'approcher précautionneusement de son ami. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire pour apaiser ce que tu vis. Je… j'aimerais que tu comprennes que tu es important aussi pour moi, mais…

― Je le sais Dean, l'interrompit l'ange dont le regard se fit intense. L'aîné des Winchesters se figea et ses yeux se perdirent dans les iris azur de son comparse.

― Alors pourquoi vouloir plus ? demanda l'humain empreint d'une timidité inédite. Castiel lui destina l'expression de sa tendresse, et cela eut l'effet de les calmer tous deux.

― Je l'ignore. Je sais seulement qu'un jour, j'ai compris que ce que je ressentais pour toi allait plus loin que ce qu'un ange gardien éprouve normalement pour son protégé. Je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir du désir pour toi, c'est arrivé, voilà tout. Quand Crowley m'a parlé, j'ai trouvé séduisante l'idée que tu sois le nouveau prophète, parce que tu conduirais l'humanité sur le chemin de l'émancipation et c'est ce que souhaite Dieu. J'aurais vraiment apprécié que mes sentiments à ton égard soient divins, qu'ils servent autre chose que mes seules envies, mais la vérité est différente. Ne t'inquiète pas Dean, je continuerais de veiller sur toi et ton frère, mais je resterais à distance. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que mes désirs changeront quoi que ce soit, exprima-t-il avec dignité. Il était calme et sa bouille détendue, mais l'humain entrevoyait la morosité qui affectait son être.

― Tu vas vraiment partir et nous laisser alors, répondit-il en se détournant pour retourner s'assoir sur le rebord de son lit. Putain Cass, dit-il avec un refus tout masculin en prenant son visage entre ses mains. J'ai pas envie que tu t'enfuis, j'ai pas envie que tu retrouves tes emplumés de frangins et de ne pas savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, lâcha-t-il avec hargne. Il releva la tête vers l'ange et lui destina une expression où l'agressivité combattait la sensibilité de ses ressentis.

― Dean…

― Pourquoi te sens-tu obliger de partir ? Je comprends pas Cass… c'est pas grave d'accord, on peut essayer de faire comme avant, non ? demanda le chasseur avec véhémence. Il se troublait à mesure qu'un sentiment de catastrophe s'attardait dans ses entrailles et rejetait les évidences qui s'imposaient à lui avec une obstination qui lui ressemblait bien.

― Tu pourras agir comme avant sachant que je te désire, que je souhaite caresser ta peau et embrasser tes lèvres ? l'interrogea Castiel qui fit un pas vers lui. Tu pourras faire comme si de rien n'était alors que chacun de mes gestes sera retenu pour ne pas laisser transparaître mon besoin de te prendre dans mes bras et cajoler ton corps comme le ferais un amant ? continua de questionner l'ange, sa voix profonde se blessant dans la confidence de ses intimes pensées.

Il s'arrêta devant le chasseur et s'accroupit sans oser le toucher.

― Dean, je ne pourrais pas faire semblant et tu auras de plus en plus de mal à accepter. Alors oui, je vais partir, pour notre bien à tous les deux, conclu-t-il tout en se relevant.

Il se détourna de son aimé et inspira comme le ferait un humain qui tente de se donner du courage.

― Au revoir, Dean, murmura Castiel.

― Attends ! cria le chasseur avant de se redresser d'un bond, sous l'impulsion de l'alarme qui s'était déclenchée en lui.

Fébrile, Dean contempla son ange qui se retourna lentement vers lui et son centre vital se détraqua dans l'impossible. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais la seule chose qui comptait était d'empêcher Castiel de fuir comme ça. Le séraphin l'observa avec une moue dubitative et il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour scruter son ami. Ce dernier fit un pas vers lui jusqu'à pénétrer l'espace vital de son vaisseau de chair, puis sans réfléchir, apposa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de son visiteur interloqué, pour baiser ensuite ses lèvres. Soufflé par sa propre audace, le chasseur se détacha maladroitement de Castiel et recula paresseusement, son regard visant le sol. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il avait la sensation qu'il allait s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre.

― Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda l'ange dont le voile vocal était rendu rauque d'émois contradictoires.

― Tu n'as pas à décider à ma place ce qui est bon pour moi, répondit Dean en relevant la tête pour défier son ami. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, je veux que tu restes avec nous, avec moi, lâcha-t-il, exprimant une fiévreuse rudesse. Tous ceux que j'aime finissent par mourir ou partir, expira-t-il avec une agressivité contenue. Tu es Mon ange Castiel, et je ne te laisserais pas disparaître de ma vie parce que tu as choisi de croire que je suis incapable d'accepter ton amour pour moi, cracha l'humain qui serrait ses poings comme s'il devait se retenir de devenir violent.

Dans ses iris d'émeraude dansait le reflet d'un feu angoissant que la créature céleste n'avait jamais vu brûler auparavant et le trouble s'inscrivit dès lors sur son doux visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'apprêta à parler avant de refermer sa bouche, les mots restant prisonniers de sa gorge serrée. Rouge de colère, l'aîné des Winchesters tremblait de rage et l'envoyé de Dieu avait rarement reconnu chez lui, l'expression d'un tel désarroi.

― Dean, tu n'as pas à t'obliger à…

― Tais-toi Cass, grogna sourdement l'humain qui respirait de façon sonore. Si pour que tu restes, il me faut accepter que tu me désires et tenter de contenter tes envies, je… je suis prêt à le faire, d'accord ? Je suis peut-être un connard de macho de merde, mais je sais que je t'aime et ça ne me coûte pas grand-chose d'essayer. Au-delà de ton apparence d'homme, je te trouve beau, tendre et magique. Alors, laisse-moi seulement le temps de me faire à l'idée et d'apprendre à avoir du désir pour toi, dit-il tout en se rasseyant sur son lit, surpris par son propre discours.

Il posa sa main droite contre ses lèvres et soupira son trouble, tandis que l'ange était pétrifié dans l'incommunicable.

― Personne n'avait jamais fait pour moi ce que Toi tu as fait. Tu as tout défié, le ciel, ta famille, les plans de Dieu, pour me soutenir et veiller à ma survie. Je ne peux pas ignorer ça Castiel, et crois-moi, tu es plus qu'important à mes yeux. Je sais que je peux tomber amoureux de toi, et ça arrivera. Donne-moi juste le temps de m'habituer aux nouvelles attentions que tu souhaites avoir à mon égard. J'accepterais que tu me caresses et m'embrasses, mais il faut que je dépasse d'abord mes réticences, parce que c'est pas habituel pour moi de laisser ce droit à un autre mâle, tu comprends ? demanda-t-il faiblement au séraphin qui paraissait interdit.

Celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement et s'accroupit de nouveau devant le chasseur.

― Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y parviens pas, dit-il avec une affection débordante. Je ne te forcerais jamais. C'est que de mon point de vue, les êtres sont plus que des mâles ou des femelles. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi parce que tu es un homme Dean, je ne te désire pas à cause de ce qui pend entre tes jambes. J'ai juste envie de communier avec toi, parce que… parce que tu es la plus belle âme qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer et que je veux faire partie de toi. Le sexe est le meilleur moyen de communier avec un humain, c'est tout, expliqua-t-il patiemment, un sourire timide étirant sa lippe. La vraie question est de savoir si toi aussi, tu as envie que je fasse partie de toi, laissa-t-il en suspens tout en posant une main franche sur l'une des cuisses de son protégé.

Le chasseur lui destina un regard ambigu qu'il ne réussit pas à déchiffrer, puis soupira avant de parler.

― Je souhaite que tu sois dans ma vie Cass, je veux que tu vives avec nous parce que tu fais déjà partie de moi, tu comprends ? Pour le reste, j'ignore si ça m'emballe ou si ça m'effraie totalement, dit-il sincèrement, avant de relever la tête pour viser la porte en bois face à lui. J'ai jamais fait l'amour Castiel, j'ai toujours baisé. J'ai vécu des moments tendres, mais c'était purement physique tu vois. Est-ce qu'on communie vraiment dans l'acte charnel, j'en sais rien, expliqua le chasseur, mal à l'aise.

Il destina un regard apeuré à son ange et ce dernier se remit debout avant de se pencher pour coller son front à celui de son protégé. Leurs yeux se fermèrent immédiatement et chacun respira l'haleine de l'autre, vivant ce moment dans un abandon qui détendait l'atmosphère.

― Tu peux m'embrasser si tu veux, murmura Dean dont le corps tremblait imperceptiblement.

― Quand tu seras prêt, expira Castiel d'une voix grave et sérieuse.


	2. Partie II

**Bonsoir les amis,**

 **Sans plus attendre, voici la suite et la fin de cette histoire. Il n'est pas dit qu'un jour je n'y ajouterais pas des bonus, mais ce n'est pas prévu pour l'instant. En attendant vos réactions (si vous en avez à partager lol), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

Sam est dans le salon du bunker, un livre traitant de l'inquisition sur les genoux. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a choisi ce vieil ouvrage, probablement que sa reliure en cuir noir l'a attiré. En fait, la seule chose qui compte est d'occuper son esprit, l'abreuver d'informations pour l'empêcher de dériver vers l'inquiétude. Car oui, Sam Winchester, grand gaillard ayant participé à arrêter l'Apocalypse, chasseur héroïque s'étant fait soldat de la dernière chance pour combattre la suprématie des Ténèbres, simple mortel ayant vu tant de catastrophes et de prodiges éclore sous ses yeux, cet homme aux multiples talents est inquiet.

Pourtant, cette fois, ce n'est pas la survie de l'espèce humaine ou la menace sous-jacente d'une terrible fin pour la Terre et ses habitants qui lui fait éprouver ce sentiment. Non, c'est tout simplement le comportement de son grand frère. Celui-ci s'est replié sur lui-même depuis deux jours et ne cherche rien d'autre que l'isolement. Il ne veut pas discuter, il ne veut pas comprendre, il préfère s'enfermer dans le marasme plutôt que d'expurger ce qui le fait souffrir en le communiquant d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Dean est le plus fiable des repères dans le présent et le passé de Sam. Malgré tout ce qui les oppose, en dépit des différends qui les éloignent parfois, le cadet des Winchesters n'oublie pas que son frère et lui ont tout vécu ensemble. À la fois son mentor et son confident, son ainé demeure son meilleur ennemi, son plus fidèle ami ainsi que son plus terrible juge. Autant dire que Dean est son modèle, son monde et que lorsqu'il trébuche sur un problème intime, c'est l'univers de Samuel qui vacille dans l'indistinct.

Alors, la fin n'est peut-être pas pour maintenant, il ne se prépare certainement pas à affronter les embûches d'une destinée vouée au tragique, cependant, il perd peu à peu confiance en ce futur vierge de terribles prophéties pour lequel ils ont tout sacrifié. Si Dean se laisse progressivement aller à la mélancolie, cela ne peut qu'apporter des misères à venir, cela ne peut être qu'annonciateur de difficultés dont les perspectives risquent de se dessiner dans le déni et l'oubli, pour mieux leur exploser en pleine face, telles les bombes d'un fanatique aux obscurs motifs religieux, cherchant l'illumination du martyr dans une absurde démonstration de violence.

Aussi et pour tuer l'ennui, Sam lit, il tourne les pages de ce vieux bouquin poussiéreux dans lequel s'enchaînent de funestes récits et de misérables témoignages d'ignorance d'époques heureusement révolues. Assis dans ce fauteuil qui paraît si étriqué en comparaison à sa carrure, le chasseur occupe son insomnie à grand renfort de littérature imbuvable, une distraction qui montre ses limites et s'étiole de minute en minute. Les lampes tamisées déversent constamment leurs studieuses auras dans la grande salle, mais cela n'est plus suffisant pour créer l'atmosphère dont Sam a besoin pour apaiser ses doutes.

À vrai dire, il en a assez de ce silence appliqué, de cette calme pesanteur que rien ne vient bouleverser. Il soupire, caresse machinalement la trame de la page qu'il tourne alors même qu'il survole évasivement son contenu et décide subitement de refermer ce recueil qui ne lui apprend rien de nouveau. Il replace ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et s'affale dans ce siège qui pourrait lui apparaître douillet s'il ne s'y sentait pas autant à l'étroit.

L'impression de ne servir à rien le submerge, et s'il tente de se changer les idées en fermant les yeux pour les reposer un peu, cela ne contribue qu'à nourrir la morosité de ses pensées. Elles sont d'ailleurs rivées sur ce que la confession de Castiel a déclenché dans leur quotidien. Sam voudrait tellement que les choses se passent différemment, mais connaissant le caractère abrupt et catégorique de son frère, il lui apparaît que cela n'aurait pu être autrement.

Comment Dean pouvait-il réagir à l'aveu d'amour d'un ange dont le vaisseau est celui d'un homme ? Le cadet des Winchesters sait comment son compère gère les sentiments, il n'ignore pas que sa seule façon d'exprimer les siens est de partir au combat ou de se proposer en sacrifice. Il ne peut pas accepter que Cass soit épris de lui, encore moins admettre que lui aussi tienne plus que de raison à cet être céleste.

Une nouvelle expiration de lassitude franchit les lèvres de Samuel qui s'obstine à rester dans ce fauteuil trop petit pour lui. Il ouvre les yeux et pose son regard sur le décor, mais n'observe que ses idées qui percutent son esprit et le mettent plus mal à l'aise que son inconfortable assise. Il s'agrippe au bouquin qu'il parcourait confusément un peu plus tôt, toutefois, il s'agit là d'un réflexe qu'il a acquis quand il était gosse et cherchait à éviter la réalité décousue dans laquelle il tentait de grandir normalement.

Pourquoi éprouve-t-il ce trouble, comme si son monde s'écroulait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y changer ? Pourquoi a-t-il cette désagréable sensation d'avoir pris le ticket d'un train en partance vers le passé, et d'assister à un énième épisode de guerre froide entre les membres de sa singulière famille. Le départ de l'ange ne le laisse pas indifférent, mais il ne peut pas dire que cela l'accable vraiment, en tout cas, ce n'est pas l'absence de l'envoyé du paradis qui joue directement sur son humeur. Non, c'est l'attitude de Dean qui le perturbe et le désole, le replonge dans de lourds sentiments qu'il avait l'impression d'être parvenu à dépassionner avec les années.

Deux jours auparavant, Sam a lu la lettre laissée par Castiel et cela l'a d'ailleurs autant déstabilisé que si elle lui avait été directement adressée. Comprendre les contradictions qui pèsent sur l'ange depuis un temps indéterminé l'a complètement désarçonné et en même temps, il a été attendri par la révélation de son désir pour Dean. L'homme de cœur qu'il est admire la sincérité et l'authenticité des confessions qu'il a lues, mais étrangement, cela le peine d'une façon nouvelle.

Il a tout de suite compris que la situation relevait d'un dilemme cornélien. Son grand frangin n'est pas en mesure d'accepter ça et il est évident qu'il niera tout en bloc, repoussera ces vérités pour se donner le courage de fuir ses propres émotions. Sam se dit qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler avec lui, tenter de défaire le nœud du souci par le dialogue et l'écoute attentionnée. Mais cela ne ressemble pas à son ainé, cela ne coïncide pas avec la manière habituelle qu'il a de résoudre les problèmes qui lui tombent au coin du bec.

Pourtant, la pureté des sentiments de Castiel aurait dû changer la donne. La sauvegarde de leurs témoignages sur le papier est si touchante, en dépit d'une formulation qui apparaît presque décalée. Avoir saisi l'ampleur de l'amour qui hante le séraphin et ce qu'il implique pour sa grâce est quelque chose que Sam n'est pas près d'oublier. Il a découvert ces mots destinés à Dean plusieurs fois, tentant de comprendre ce qui se tramait entre les lignes, ce qui s'esquissait dans les blancs, dans les soupirs littéraires que l'envoyé du paradis a inventés au gré de l'inspiration qui libérait ses aveux. Il y a pensé et repensé, bouleversé d'admettre la profondeur des émotions qui l'animent, la douleur des dilemmes qui écrase ses allégeances naturelles et le place devant un choix aux allures d'impossible.

Et puis, le constat de cette maturité, de cette sagesse qu'il n'a jamais vraiment pris la peine de reconnaître en l'ange, parce que le vaisseau de Castiel est celui d'un homme jeune, parce que son inexpérience parmi les humains le rend maladroit. Tout cela a fait réfléchir le chasseur, l'a amené à saisir les difficultés que traversent ces deux êtres qui s'aiment différemment. Les mots de l'ange l'ont obligé à comprendre des choses concernant son ainé qu'il a toujours refusé de voir, car il l'observait avec le regard d'un petit frère qui cherche à se défaire de son modèle pour expérimenter sa propre personnalité.

Lorsqu'il a eu fini d'étudier toute la substance du courrier écrit avec la plume d'un ange, Sam n'a pas osé rejoindre Dean au salon d'étude pour lui parler. Son frangin a décidé de noyer ses tourments personnels dans du whisky, d'aseptiser sa culpabilité dans l'alcool. Dans ces conditions, rien de bon ne peut ressortir d'une tentative de conversation, et seules l'agressivité et la violence sont susceptibles de surgir pour transformer l'instant en une inutile confrontation.

Le chasseur qui a été destiné à devenir l'hôte de Lucifer n'a donc rien fait, se contentant de reposer respectueusement les pages libres sur le planisphère géant de la console de réunion du bunker des Hommes de Lettres. Il a ensuite ouvert son ordinateur pour rechercher des informations traitant des manifestations d'amour des anges, mais n'a trouvé que des histoires à l'eau de rose et des contes mythologiques à dormir debout. Rien n'est ressorti de tout cela sinon le silence et l'absence de son frère qui s'est ingénié à renier son trouble, pour le cloîtrer dans l'impensable.

Et puis, la journée s'est éternisée pour lentement glisser vers la nuit et donner naissance à un nouveau jour, remake de la veille dans lequel les Winchesters ne se sont pas plus côtoyés. Ils ont vécu l'étirement des heures en se croisant dans les couloirs de leur demeure, comme le feraient des inconnus dans la rue. Et c'est ainsi que Sam a atterri dans le salon, à ne pas savoir quoi faire pour occuper cette nouvelle soirée de solitude.

L'idée de rechercher des enquêtes sur des phénomènes surnaturels l'a titillé, mais il a fini par se convaincre que cela n'arrangerait pas les choses. Ça aurait très certainement facilité la dénégation de Dean et la mise au placard de cette histoire, de telle sorte qu'elle s'y empoussière jusqu'à pourrir dans l'oubli pour devenir avec le temps, la source d'invivables et inavouables regrets. En désespoir de cause Sam s'est mis à fouiner dans la bibliothèque et s'est installé dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils qui meublent la grande pièce d'étude.

Revenir sur le déroulement de ces événements ennuyeux et toutes les pensées qu'ils ont suscitées en lui ne permet pas à Samuel de trouver une solution adéquate à la situation tendue qui pèse sur leur fratrie. Il se relève inopinément pour remettre en place le bouquin qu'il tient négligemment. Il retrouve aisément l'emplacement qu'il occupait dans les divers rayonnages et alors qu'il le glisse là où il doit être rangé, il entend des pas.

Il sait qu'il s'agit de Dean, cela ne peut-être que lui et il se prépare mentalement à l'approcher comme il n'aurait pas dû tant hésiter à le faire auparavant. Lorsqu'il se retourne, il remarque que son frère est proche de la table, il tire d'ailleurs une chaise afin de s'y installer. Sam fronce le regard, il ne sait pas s'il s'agit d'une invitation à la discussion ou si son ainé cherche seulement à sortir de sa solitude.

― Cass est venu me voir ce soir, lâche Dean, sans préambule.

Sa voix est gutturale, ses gestes imprécis, il apparaît mal assuré et son corps laisse transparaître une ambiguïté qui ne lui ressemble guère. Il contemple ses mains et évite scrupuleusement de tourner la tête vers son géant de frère dont il perçoit l'intense observation. Il est gêné. Cette constatation force Sam à s'avancer vers lui, une appréhension nouvelle se dessine sur son faciès qui prend des allures à la fois inquiètes et compassionnelles.

― Tu l'as viré ? demande-t-il prudemment alors qu'il atteint la table et y pose une paluche résolue.

Dean relève vivement la tête vers lui et le foudroie du regard.

― Non, bien sûr que non, pour qui tu me prends Sammy ? répond-il, son visage se chiffonnant dans la déception. Nous… nous avons simplement discuté et il est reparti. Il reviendra demain dans la journée, il me l'a promis, ajoute-t-il sur un ton qui s'atténue dans l'embarras.

Si le puiné des Winchesters ne connaissait pas aussi bien son compère, il croirait qu'il a honte de quelque chose. Le silence s'étend après ça, mais le colosse au cœur tendre ne peut pas rester sur ces seules paroles, il a besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est dit entre son frère et l'ange.

― Et… qu'est-ce qui est ressorti de votre entrevue ? l'interroge-t-il en levant les sourcils dans une expression perplexe.

Il s'assoit à son tour, lentement, prêt à tout entendre et ne s'attendant à rien en particulier. Dean paraît préoccupé, il semble osciller entre l'envie d'éluder la question et celle de trouver le courage d'avouer quelque chose. Le chasseur triture ses doigts et son cadet dévoile ses tâtonnements, il ne l'a jamais vu aussi indécis de sa vie et cela le perturbe.

― Si tu ne veux pas en parler, pourquoi être venu me trouver ici ? demande-t-il avec une douceur qui a le don d'agacer le type qui se tient face à lui.

Dean bondit alors brusquement, faisant tomber la chaise qu'il occupait. Sam se lève à son tour, il est mal à l'aise et en même temps cherche à démontrer sa sollicitude pour apaiser une éventuelle réaction explosive. L'autre homme tend un bras vers lui pour le stopper dans son élan et lui signifier qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Il s'accroupit ensuite pour replacer son siège sur ces quatre pattes et se redresse, une dangereuse tension carénant ses larges épaules. Puis, il ferme les yeux, inspire poussivement pour mieux expirer sa déconvenue dans la foulée. Enfin, il se retourne vers son frangin qui montre des difficultés à se résoudre entre adopter une patience bienveillante ou s'inquiéter.

― J'ai besoin d'un verre, t'en veux un ? demande Dean, un sérieux inédit inscrit sur sa face qui a retrouvé la placidité du calme.

― Pourquoi pas ? rétorque l'armoire à glace qui tente de s'improviser psychologue familiale et joue la carte de la coopération.

Il jette une œillade tracassée à Dean qui semble se détendre à la seule idée d'ingurgiter de l'alcool et partager cela avec un intime prêt à écouter ses divagations. Sam observe la démarche de cow-boy de son frère qui s'éloigne vers le mini bar et se rassoit pour attendre que la conversation commence vraiment. Son ainé ne tarde pas à revenir et les servir généreusement, posant la bouteille entre eux, signe qu'il a décidé de ne pas s'arrêter à ce seul verre. Sans se faire prier, il prend une gorgée de ce fameux liquide ambré qu'il affectionne particulièrement lorsqu'il est question de mettre ses tripes à nue, et apprécie la chaleur insidieuse qui se répand dans son gosier alors qu'il déglutit.

― Crowley est derrière le retour de Cass, il lui a fait croire que nous lui avions demandé de le chercher, expose Dean après avoir retrouvé le confort de son assise et reposé son whisky devant lui.

Ses yeux d'émeraude sont sévères, sa bouche pulpeuse légèrement plissée. Les paroles et le comportement de son ainé amènent Sam à se mettre immédiatement dans le mode de la computation, et alors qu'il réfléchit aux raisons d'une telle chose, il vocalise ses questionnements, malgré lui.

― Pourquoi souhaiterait-il que Castiel nous revienne et plus inquiétant encore, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il nous avait quittés ? s'enquiert le plus jeune, une succession de rides de concentration se formant sur son front.

―Je me suis demandé la même chose, répond Dean d'un ton désinvolte. J'ai d'ailleurs pensé que ce serait bien qu'on l'invite dans notre sous-sol pour une petite sauterie improvisée. Tu sais qu'il adore les chaines même s'il ne l'avouera jamais.

Un sourire goguenard arque les lèvres de Dean et il reprend une gorgée d'alcool, soupire son contentement. Sam ignore si son frère est sérieux ou plaisante. Doivent-ils s'alarmer où tout cela relève-t-il d'un concours de circonstances dans lequel le démon s'est engouffré dès qu'il a flairé une possibilité de servir ses intérêts ? Pourquoi a-t-il voulu rencontrer l'ange ?

― Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien gagner à voir Castiel revenir vers nous ? questionne dubitativement le cadet des Winchesters, évitant soigneusement d'entrer dans le délire sadomasochiste de son frère. Étrangement, les propos qu'il vient de tenir semblent éteindre l'envie du plus âgé de partir dans des élucubrations et il se crispe soudainement.

― Il veut la naissance d'un messie et il pense que la grâce de Castiel peut m'illuminer au point que j'en devienne un, répond de façon dégagée l'ainé des Winchesters, avant de finir son whisky d'une traite tandis que Sam n'a même pas encore entamé le sien.

Dean contraint ses frissons dans l'inexprimé et repose le verre pour mieux s'affaler contre le dossier de son siège. Il n'a pas envie de rentrer dans les détails, mais il sait qu'il ne pourra pas y échapper, son intello de frangin pose toujours les questions pertinentes qui ont le don d'embarrasser. Alors il attend que l'information qu'il vient de transmettre soit digérée et tente de se détendre malgré tout ce qui pèse sur sa conscience. Le géant fronce les sourcils, il donne le sentiment d'être pris au dépourvu et cherche cependant à percer le mystère se dévoilant derrière les intentions du roi des Enfers.

― Un messie, rien que ça…, soupire le cadet, qui se sent soudainement supplanté par son manque d'imagination à entrevoir tout ce qui se trame dans cette révélation. Dis-moi que notre ange gardien n'est pas d'accord avec ce plan foireux ? ajoute-t-il, sceptique. Sinon, est-ce que cela signifie qu'il est totalement aveuglé par ses sentiments pour toi ? Doit-on remettre en cause sa présence d'esprit et douter de sa capacité à faire les bons choix ? renchérit-il, s'autorisant une pause pour commencer à boire à son tour, troublé par ses propres déductions.

Dean adopte un comportement évasif qui ne plait pas à son frère. Plus la discussion s'approfondit, plus il se persuade que la fuite est une option alléchante.

― Si Castiel est amoureux de moi Sam, il n'est pas devenu débile pour autant, intervient-il néanmoins, sur un ton plus acerbe qu'il ne le souhaitait au départ. Et puis, même si Crowley est un opportuniste invétéré, il… il fait partie de la famille à sa manière, qu'on le veuille ou non. Il ne nous souhaite pas de mal, il n'a pas le choix de toute façon, il est impliqué avec nous jusqu'au cou. C'est genre l'oncle relou que tout le monde déteste, mais qui est quand même invité à toutes les fêtes parce qu'on veut continuer de pouvoir profiter de son influence, tu vois ? Et nous, ben, nous sommes ses préférés et on va certainement pas s'en plaindre, explique Dean qui évite de regarder franchement son frère et décide d'esquiver son œillade appuyée en se servant un nouveau whisky.

― Par tous les saints… tu es vraiment en train de dire ce que je comprends, tu acceptes ça ? demande Sam, plus abasourdi qu'il ne peut le montrer.

Dean ne réagit pas et relève la tête vers son interlocuteur comme si l'attitude choquée qu'il lui destine ne l'affectait aucunement. Il revisse lentement le bouchon métallique de la bouteille et la repose délicatement devant lui avant de se s'emparer du godet qui contient le breuvage dont il a besoin, pour pouvoir libérer la sincérité de ses pensées.

― J'en ai marre Sammy, tu saisis ? demande-t-il, faisant preuve d'un abattement pollué par la rage. J'en ai assez de toute cette violence, de chercher des réponses à longueur de temps, de désamorcer des bombes prêtes à nous péter en pleine gueule. Je suis fatigué d'être sur les quatre chemins, de me sentir obligé de toujours lutter, d'être sur les dents en permanence, de devoir faire des sacrifices et des efforts de survie qui dépassent l'entendement. Depuis que je suis gosse, je suis enfermé dans ce putain de rôle et ma vie est devenue un ramassis de conneries glauques, insupportables. Un ange me propose son amour et ça peut avoir le pouvoir de nous protéger des Cieux et des Enfers. J'y vois une retraite méritée, l'occasion de profiter de l'existence et d'être en paix, conclut-il avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, sans pour autant fixer l'expression médusée que lui réserve son cadet.

Sam est interdit et déglutit son dénuement. Il a l'impression d'être dans une dimension parallèle, qu'on lui a kidnappé son frère pour le remplacer par quelqu'un qui lui ressemble trait pour trait, mais qui est néanmoins fondamentalement différent.

― Tu… est-ce que… es-tu amoureux de Castiel ? bafouille-t-il avec une réserve nouvelle tout en appliquant une main confuse devant ses lèvres.

Les yeux de Dean s'embuent et une authenticité inébranlable s'inscrit en eux pour leur conférer une intensité qui perturbe Samuel Winchester, au-delà des mots, des images abstraites qui se confondent dans son esprit.

― Je donnerais ma vie pour lui, c'est bien assez, répond l'autre dans un murmure hargneux, mettant au défi son vis-à-vis de trouver quoi que ce soit à redire à cela, puis il soupire. J'ai besoin de sa présence, il… il me calme, me rend meilleur, ajoute-t-il avec une émotion qui fait vibrer sa voix dans une franchise virile. J'ai envie de protéger sa pureté, j'aime être le centre de son univers, avoue-t-il en regardant le plafond et en serrant ses deux poings sur la table.

Sam se laisse embringuer par les sentiments qui assiègent son corps et s'apaise toutefois en expirant par le nez, pour mieux retrouver la maîtrise de ses réflexions. Il reprend la parole.

― Comment devient-on réellement un messie ? Te sens-tu capable d'assumer ce rôle ? N'est-ce pas plus difficile que tout ce que tu as eu à combattre jusqu'à maintenant ? demande-t-il non sans raison, usant d'une douceur qui oblige son frère à le fixer avec une sévérité qu'il aimerait voir s'estomper. Dean, en dépit de tout ce que tu exprimes, on ne peut pas faire confiance à Crowley et s'il désire que l'amour de Castiel te transforme, il y a anguille sous roche. Il nous faut répondre à ces questions, tu ne peux pas continuer d'espérer que cela va être aussi facile que ça en a l'air, laisse-t-il en suspens. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es prêt à former un couple avec ton ange pour simplement avoir la paix, c'est tellement… absurde, profère-t-il enfin, conscient que ces derniers propos vont stimuler la colère de son ainé. Étrangement, il s'avère que ce n'est pas le cas.

― Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je ne crois plus en rien ? Que j'attends seulement que les faucheuses trouvent le courage de venir chercher mon âme pour la vomir dans le néant ? Parce que depuis la guerre contre les Ténèbres, c'est l'espoir le plus doux que j'éprouve, grogne-t-il avec amertume.

Sam, écarquille les yeux dans la surprise, la tristesse l'envahit soudainement et sa gorge se noue tandis que son frère sirote son whisky. Au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il ingurgite son breuvage, Dean ne s'étonne pas de ressentir les premiers signes d'enivrement et cela lui donne l'énergie dont il a besoin pour continuer de vider son sac.

― Tu peux bien tout faire pour devenir un Homme de Lettres et dédier ton existence à la cause que servait notre Grand-père, je n'en serais jamais un, dit-il, dévoilant toute la lassitude qui a envahi son âme. À part toi et Cass, je n'ai personne à qui me consacrer pour donner un sens à ma vie, lâche-t-il avec un dépit qui torture sourdement le destinataire de ces mots. De ton côté, tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour veiller sur toi Sammy, tu es un homme fait et indépendant, tes choix t'appartiennent. Oh, tu peux faire les gros yeux, tu sais que c'est vrai, persiste le chasseur avant de terminer son second verre.

Il le repose et s'essuie négligemment la bouche pour mieux reprendre son discours, s'insensibilisant aux réactions troublées qui s'esquissent sur le visage de son comparse.

― En vérité, Castiel m'offre une planche de salut, avoue Dean qui se saisit une troisième fois de la bouteille devant lui, pour se verser une nouvelle rasade d'ivresse liquide. Je peux apprendre par son intermédiaire et faire disparaître le monstre qui me ronge l'intérieur depuis toujours, dit-il avec une désinvolture dont le triomphe prend naissance dans le spiritueux qu'il ingurgite comme s'il s'agissait d'un soda. Peu importe que cela satisfasse Crowley ou que tu sois contre l'idée, je m'en tape, souffle-t-il avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres et éprouver dans son gosier, la douce brûlure de ce remontant qu'il affectionne plus que de raison. J'ai compris que Cass me donnait un but et l'avoir dans ma vie me transmet la force de continuer. Il partira si je ne lui permets pas de m'aimer et ça, c'est plus difficile à imaginer que le reste, conclut-il en plissant son regard dans une résilience qui finit par contaminer toute son attitude.

Plus que perturbé, Sam est choqué et s'il tente de faire comme si de rien n'était, il n'en demeure pas moins proche de l'atterrement. Il toussote dans le but d'imposer une diversion aux émotions qui envahissent ses entrailles et paralysent son souffle dans la plus folle stupéfaction qu'il n'ait jamais ressentie.

― Dean, intervient-il, se donnant le courage de formuler ses réticences. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu tiennes ces propos insensés. Je…, laisse-t-il en suspens alors que son frère se montre soudainement sinistre.

― Quoi ? crache virulemment l'ainé des Winchesters. Parce que tu vas me faire avaler que depuis deux jours, ton envie n'était pas de me convaincre d'accepter Castiel et les sentiments que j'ai pour lui ? questionne-t-il, passant ses mains dans sa tignasse avec rudesse. Tu devrais être content, c'est chose faite. J'suis peut-être le dernier des pauvres cons, mais je sais faire fonctionner mes neurones, même si c'est pas ma plus grande qualité. Je te connais Sammy, et là, tu vas essayer de me dissuader parce que ça te fait peur que j'abandonne le combat, que je n'essaie pas d'aller contre l'intrigue débile dans laquelle je me retrouve malgré moi, profère-t-il tout en postillonnant son mécontentement d'une manière qui frise la caricature.

Le géant se contrarie et fronce les sourcils. Il se sent insulté par l'attitude de son compère et le pic d'acidité qu'il a fait naître en lui l'oblige à répondre durement. Il s'emporte.

― Il y a deux jours, j'ignorais que Crowley était derrière tout ça, j'ignorais que l'amour de ton ange pouvait faire de toi un messie, se justifie-t-il en haussant la voix. Un putain de messie Dean, comment Toi tu peux accepter d'être enfermé dans ce rôle ? l'interroge-t-il alors que son visage se radoucit inopinément.

Même s'il se sent vexé par le comportement que son frère adopte envers lui et malgré les apparences, il ne veut pas le défier davantage et essaie maladroitement d'arrondir les angles.

― Ce n'est pas Crowley qui guide le cœur de Cass ! s'exclame Dean dont l'agacement redessine les traits. Et j'aurais rien d'autre à faire que d'être tranquillement moi, rien d'autre. Il n'y a plus de plans divins à servir puisque Dieu est parti ! peste-t-il pour se calmer dans la foulée. J'ai seulement besoin d'être moi pour libérer l'humanité de ses croyances et lui donner l'accès à l'autonomie totale, Cass me l'a assuré, murmure-t-il avec une affection que l'alcool lui permet d'exprimer sans honte.

― Et octroyer au diable la possibilité de récolter plus d'âmes…, renchérit amèrement Sam qui décide de finir son verre dans un geste qui transmet toute la dérision de ce qu'il pense.

― Il l'a toujours fait et continuera de le faire malgré tout ce que je pourrais choisir. C'est son rôle et même Chuck ne l'a pas puni pour ça. D'ailleurs Crowley est toujours là et a repris son trône. Ça veut dire quoi selon ton gros cerveau ? demande ironiquement l'ainé qui laisse un sourire sans joie redéfinir le contour de ses lèvres.

L'un et l'autre ne se fixent plus, ils sont incapables de se faire face sans se sentir agressés par les positions qu'ils ont décidé de défendre chacun de leur côté. Mais Sam s'agace, ses neurones fulminent et il a l'impression que son frère est devenu inconscient quant aux impacts que peuvent revêtir ses choix. Il se penche sérieusement vers son meilleur ennemi et parle tout bas, comme s'il cherchait à obtenir toute son attention.

― Tu te sens prêt à aimer le corps d'un homme ? Tu te sens prêt à faire l'amour et être en couple avec un ange ? Tu te sens prêt à faire des miracles et être un guide, à ce que chacune de tes actions soit suivie par tous ceux qui en constateront les bienfaits ou les excès ? Te sens-tu prêt pour tout ça Dean ? articule-t-il avec une précision tranchante qui supporte une suite de questionnements louables.

― NON ! hurle Dean, sa face déformée par la colère tandis qu'il frappe la table de son point droit, faisant sursauter son interlocuteur dans sa chaise en même temps que la verrerie disposée sur le plateau massif. Mais je le suis encore moins de perdre Castiel, tu comprends ? ajoute-t-il douloureusement, le regard blessé. Est-ce que tu comprends ? insiste rageusement le chasseur alors que ses yeux emplis d'éclats contradictoires se posent sur le visage de son cadet, que sa mâchoire se crispe dans la colère et que son corps se tend comme s'il résistait à un invisible malheur. Bordel de merde ! crie-t-il, tout en soufflant un désarroi qui atteint Sam en plein cœur, pour finir de broyer ses certitudes et les noyer dans l'empathie qu'il ressent pour son ainé.

Malgré tout, le plus jeune des deux ne peut s'empêcher d'exposer les doutes qui érodent ses pensées depuis que Dean lui a fait part de ses intentions vis-à-vis de l'ange.

― Tu cèdes à un chantage affectif qui va faire les choux gras d'un manipulateur des Enfers, argumente Sam, incapable de réprimer dans le mutisme, cette dérangeante intuition qui rampe sous ses muscles et vient exciter ses nerfs.

Le destinataire de ces mots expire bruyamment sa résistance et lève les yeux au ciel. Il fait un effort visible de concentration afin de ne pas exploser dans cette rage qui est devenue avec le temps, une habitude qui lui permet de se libérer des constats difficiles. Il réfléchit un instant avant de fixer gravement son frère. Ce dernier n'en mène pas large, mais il n'évite pas la confrontation visuelle, persuadé qu'il est du bienfondé de ses allégations.

― Castiel n'est pas un homme, susurre Dean qui emploie un ton proche de la menace pour imposer cette vérité à son cadet. Il n'en a pas les vices et en bon ange qu'il est, il était résigné à me perdre. Il n'y a aucun chantage de sa part ! finit-il par s'emporter tout en se levant vivement, parce qu'il en a assez de rester le cul planté sur cette maudite chaise.

Il fait quelque pas avant de revenir vers la table et confesser ses sentiments à ce frère qui refuse de voir plus loin que la peur inspirée par la possibilité qu'il devienne un messie.

― C'est pas facile à admettre, mais c'est moi qui ai besoin de lui Sammy et j'apprendrais tout le reste, pour qu'il continue de faire partie de mon histoire et me permette d'accepter ce que je suis. J'en ai marre d'être toujours celui qui doit sacrifier quelque chose pour que le monde tourne rond, avoue-t-il, faisant preuve d'une fragilité qui paraît déplacée, que ce soit tant dans sa voix que dans son regard d'émeraude.

Sam se tortille de malaise. Même dans les pires moments d'incertitudes qu'ils ont vécu par le passé, Dean ne s'est jamais montré ainsi. C'est comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois, que son grand frère n'est pas un super héros invincible et que derrière l'inaltérable masque de sa ténacité, s'épand secrètement une vulnérabilité incongrue, qu'il lui dévoile seulement maintenant, après tout ce temps. Le puiné ne se sent plus la possibilité de parler, de bouger, il est juste cloué par ce qui se joue devant lui. Dean déglutit, inspire fortement, clôt ses yeux quelques secondes, puis se redresse pour continuer de dire tout ce qui le ronge silencieusement. Son frangin n'est pas certain de vouloir entendre les paroles qu'il s'apprête à lui destiner, il a le mauvais pressentiment qu'il s'y trame un désœuvrement qu'il ne pourra pas admettre.

― J'ai été un démon, j'ai tué des humains gratuitement, les Ténèbres en personne m'ont données leurs faveurs et je l'ai ai aimées Sam, j'ai aimé le vide, avoue Dean d'une voix dans laquelle percent des trémolos. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai honte, à quel point je souhaite disparaître parfois, tellement il m'est difficile de vivre avec tout ce que j'ai sur la conscience ! lâche-t-il sur un ton agressif qui lui permet de se reprendre, de ne pas sombrer et s'abattre davantage. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui me donne l'envie de m'accrocher pour aller jusqu'au bout du chemin… il n'y a pas grand-chose qui me maintient, c'est comme si je ne le méritais pas, finit-il par murmurer.

Malgré sa voix caverneuse, en dépit du grave qui caractérise sa tessiture, Sam entend l'enfant qu'était son frangin dans ce chuchotis qu'il lui confie. Il se sent submergé par ce qu'il entrevoit et son regard s'embue alors qu'il voudrait planquer dans l'indistinct, la meurtrissure qui chemine dans la chair de son cœur au son de ces vérités interdites. Il a mal, il a envie de prendre son grand frère dans ces bras et lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aime, qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Mais avec Dean, on ne fait pas ces choses-là, pas dans ce contexte et encore moins sans qu'une raison de survie immédiate ne puisse le justifier.

― Tu devrais être le premier à comprendre Sammy, le premier, maugrée l'ainé des Winchesters. Cass, il… il m'aime et malgré tous mes défauts, il voit encore la lumière dans mon âme. Il est pur, sincère et peu importe ce que ça signifie si je cède à ce qu'il espère, j'ai besoin d'être autre chose qu'un bourreau pour monstres macabres, d'être quelqu'un de nouveau. Je suis arrivé à un stade de mon existence où tout me dégoûte, je n'admets plus ce que je suis devenu, confesse-t-il tout en retenant la hargne qui bout en lui. Cass peut me métamorphoser en quelqu'un de meilleur et je crois que j'en ai envie, mon instinct me crie que sans cette transformation qu'il me propose, je vais partir à la dérive jusqu'à me laisser crever. Mon ange me sauve, encore une fois, et j'ai l'impression que c'est pour ça qu'il est tombé amoureux de moi, parce que c'était la seule manière de me garder vivant, conclut-il, essoufflé par la course effrénée de ses folles idées.

Il se ressert un verre de whisky dans la foulée et reprend son assise en face de Sam.

― Pourquoi tu m'as caché tout ça jusqu'à aujourd'hui Dean… pourquoi t'as fait comme si de rien n'était ? J'aurais pu t'aider, te soutenir, intervient le géant qui est à deux doigts de craquer tant les aveux qu'il a entendu l'ont mis à mal.

― Non, répond catégoriquement l'autre tandis que son visage se ferme. Tu aurais perdu de vu tes objectifs, tu te serais échiné à essayer de m'aider, mais je crois que ça n'en aurait pas valu la peine, soupire Dean alors que ses mimiques faciales prennent l'allure du défaitisme. C'est à moi de veiller sur toi et c'est ce que j'ai fait, pour que tu continues de travailler dans le but de rejoindre les Hommes de Lettres. Tu souhaites que les Rosbifs te fassent confiance, tu espères que cette organisation décide de t'intégrer et te donne une chance de devenir leurs yeux et leurs oreilles ici, en Amérique, conclut-il avant de boire.

Sam est consterné, il se sent prisonnier de son propre corps, quelque chose le démange, mais il ne sait pas quoi, ne sait pas où. C'est comme une étrange frénésie qui infecte son épiderme et lui donne envie de se gratter alors qu'il ignore la source de cette sensation. Le géant observe Dean dont les prunelles ne savent plus que retranscrire la sévérité de son agitation et la déception s'injecte en son sein aussi surement qu'un poison. Il a de la peine pour son ainé, mais c'est la colère qui gronde en lui, qui s'appesantit, envahit son estomac et lui donne envie de cracher tout le fiel de sa contrariété.

Il décrispe ses points qui reposent sur la table, ne s'étant pas même rendu compte que la tension issue de sa nervosité avait atteint ses mains. Il tente de calmer la fureur devenue maitresse dans les moindres interstices de son être, et cherche à chasser le mal qui grignote ses sentiments pour les faire sombrer dans le refus. Il ne faut pas qu'il expérimente ce détestable état ou lui laisse ne serait-ce que le pouvoir de guider les mots qui s'impatientent sur sa langue asséchée. Il déglutit et parle un peu plus froidement cette fois.

― Et puis quoi ? Quand mon futur aurait été assuré, tu serais parti pour caner dans un trou paumé ? Mais est-ce que tu t'entends Dean ? demande le plus jeune avec ce qui ressemble à de la détresse. Je suis ton frère, nos rôles ne s'arrêtent pas à l'ainé prenant en charge son cadet pour mieux lui reprocher de lui avoir dédié sa vie ! s'exclame-t-il alors, laissant à son mordant le droit de sortir un peu. Les choses ne sont pas aussi tranchées, mais tu n'as jamais rien voulu voir d'autre dans notre relation. Je peux aussi veiller sur toi, te soutenir quand les choses vont mal !

― Cass s'en charge très bien ! l'interrompt son grand frangin, faisant preuve de la même acidité, de la même obstination à rester sur ses croyances. C'est pour cette raison que j'accepte de tenter quelque chose avec lui, parce qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour supporter et prendre soin de mes états d'âme Sammy et je ne deviendrais pas un boulet dans ta vie, finit-il par cracher comme si ce qu'il disait tenait lieu d'implacable vérité. Sam écarquille les yeux, foudroie son frère du regard et s'emporte.

― Parce que moi j'en suis devenu un dans la tienne ! vocifère le plus jeune, la bouche tordue et les paupières plissées. Son ébranlement le pousse à provoquer une engueulade, mais Dean semble ravaler sa réaction tout en conservant une attitude faite d'autorité.

― Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… il n'est pas question de ce que tu es pour moi, mais de comment je peux revenir de tous ces événements et trouver la force de continuer de vivre avec. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, absolument rien, expire-t-il, exaspéré. Les mots du plus âgé des Winchesters sont distillés dans l'atmosphère avec une austérité qui excède l'armoire à glace assis face à lui et le blesse davantage.

― Au contraire Dean, si en tant que frère, je suis incapable de t'aider…

― Il se trouve qu'il y a un ange qui le souhaite plus que tout, intervient l'homme, ne laissant pas l'occasion au puiné de développer ses propos. J'ai de la chance Sammy et toi aussi. Tu pourras faire autre chose de ton existence que de te retrouver incapable de sauver ton putain de grand frère du néant qui lui ronge les tripes. Peut-être même que tu trouveras une charmante femme et que t'auras plein de petits Winchesters à élever. Je n'aurais jamais ça, aucune femme ne pourra accepter mon instabilité et pour tout dire, je crois que je serais incapable de devenir un mari et un père respectable, je ne suis pas taillé pour ce job, affirme Dean tandis que son assurance se précise au travers de sa gestuelle. Pourtant, on a là l'occasion de faire en sorte que nos vies ressemblent quand même à quelque chose de bien. Ne crache pas dans la soupe parce que tu crains le changement. Ça n'pourra pas continuer comme ça, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, déclare-t-il.

Il signe et persiste, d'ailleurs, sa conclusion agace son complice de toujours qui se sent trompé, alors qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de comprendre les raisons qui se profilent dans le discours qui lui est réservé. Samuel sait que son frangin n'a pas entièrement tort, seulement, il ne peut pas lui laisser entendre qu'il l'approuve.

― Alors c'est décidé, on accepte le truc sans s'interroger plus, sans essayer de voir au-delà de notre rémission dans le cycle « normal » de l'humanité. On satisfait les plans de Crowley et on doit apprendre à dormir tranquillement avec cette idée, déclare ironiquement le géant, qui a rassemblé ses mains dans ce qui ressemble à une caricature de prière, soutenant une attitude qui feint la résignation.

― Est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ou est-ce que tu fais semblant depuis tout à l'heure ! se fâche Dean en se détournant de son frère, pour ensuite lui jeter une œillade dans laquelle transparaît l'étendue de son fatalisme. J'ai plus envie de me battre contre toute cette merde qui n'en finit jamais. Je suis fatigué de devoir faire le grand ménage dans les rangs du surnaturel, j'veux que ça s'arrête. Crowley nous doit son trône et quoique tu en dises, il ne cherche pas à nous entourlouper. Même si son coup de pouce est maladroit, je peux reconnaître que c'en est un. Alors, rentre-le toi dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes, je n'sacrifierais pas Cass pour la stabilité du monde, j'ai déjà tout donné, ça je peux pas. Je garde Mon ange à mes côtés, il n'y a plus rien à discuter sur le sujet, tranche-t-il implacablement. Sam a beau avoir levé les yeux au ciel plusieurs fois pendant qu'il parlait, il saisit que la décision est irrévocable, Dean ne reviendra pas dessus, c'est irrémédiable.

― On tourne en rond, commente le cadet qui semble faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, en dépit de ses appréhensions.

― La faute à qui ? demande Dean dont l'expression devient intentionnellement taquine.

Son interlocuteur paraît se détendre même si par principe, il se montre encore méfiant. N'est pas Winchester qui veut et l'obstination est un ingrédient essentiel dans le caractère de ces hommes qui défient l'impossible depuis toujours.

― Tu ne viendras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu…, avise le géant qui sert de petit frère au chasseur le plus efficace de sa génération. Celui-ci esquisse un sourire arrogant.

― Il y a peu de chance… tu te trompes, assure Dean, s'autorisant un clin d'œil provocateur. Aller, sert-toi un dernier whisky et trinquons à une nouvelle vie, ajoute-t-il tout en se saisissant du gobelet posé devant lui. Sam ne se fait pas prier et se verse une petite quantité d'alcool avant de choquer son verre contre celui de son compère. Ils boivent cul sec et s'observent avec affection. Au bout d'un temps incertain, le cadet plisse son regard et reprend la parole.

― Du coup, comment tu vois les choses avec Castiel ? demande-t-il d'une façon faussement détachée, un semblant de naïveté plaqué sur son minois. Tu vas vraiment passer à l'acte ? ajoute-t-il, un peu gêné de poser cette question.

Dean paraît réfléchir quelques secondes et s'entend dire sans même l'avoir prévu :

― J'en sais rien, probablement..., mais j'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi ! s'exclame le tombeur de ses dames, soudainement très embarrassé par la situation. J'ai déjà du mal à l'imaginer tout seul alors... t'as d'autres questions sans réponses ? l'interroge-t-il sur la défensive, le feu aux joues, un malaise enfantin dans le regard.

Sam jubile intérieurement, il s'est gentiment vengé de la suffisance dont son frangin a fait preuve un peu plus tôt et le voir ainsi troublé est une récompense à la patience qu'il a dû déployer tout au long de leur conversation.

― S'il illumine ton âme, qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver à lui ? demande-t-il cette fois-ci avec un véritable sérieux.

― Tu sais tout ce qui va se passer avant de le vivre Sammy ? répond Dean du tac au tac.

― Je m'inquiète, c'est tout, se justifie le géant.

Son visage a retrouvé les traits de sa bonhomie et toute son authenticité transparaît dans ses prunelles bienveillantes.

― Je le protégerais, garantit son ainé avec aplomb.

Son attitude est solennelle et se départit de ses appréhensions. S'il y a bien une chose qui est certaine, c'est que Dean Winchester est prêt à tout pour les personnes qui guident les battements de son cœur. Son petit frère n'ignore pas qu'il engage là, l'entièreté de sa sincérité, contenue dans cette seule phrase qui vient balayer chacun des ressentiments qui ont pu s'accumuler en lui durant l'échange qu'ils ont eu.

La colère de Sam s'est complètement dissipée devant la possessivité de son frère envers l'envoyé du paradis qui accompagne leurs existences depuis maintenant six années. Il ignore la raison d'un tel attendrissement, peut-être qu'il se rend tout simplement compte qu'il n'a jamais vu son grand frangin aussi sûr de vouloir s'investir dans une relation avec quelqu'un. C'est complètement surréel de le découvrir ainsi et cependant, il se sent fier de lui. Sam humecte ses lèvres, s'apprêtant à donner sa bénédiction à l'homme qui l'a élevé.

― Même si j'ai du mal à admettre les possibles conséquences de ta décision, je veux que tu saches que je trouve ça beau. Oui, j'espérais que tu dévoiles tes sentiments pour Castiel et si tu ne dis pas le mot, je sais que c'est de l'amour. Ne soupire pas s'il te plait, je… si tu souhaites sincèrement vivre une vie de messie à ses côtés alors, qu'ai-je à redire ? Je suis juste content que tu ne nies pas et j'espère que tu parviendras à être heureux, expire-t-il, se montrant engoncé dans son imposante carcasse.

― Pourquoi il faut que les choses paraissent toujours si débilement niaises quand tu en parles, Samantha ? demande Dean dont le regard vitreux est pourtant souriant.

* * *

 _ **RAR** :_

 _ **barjy02** : Merci pour tes mots et tout la délicatesse qui s'y glisse. Bisous et à bientôt !_

 _ **yakusokuyumi** : Cela me fait également plaisir que tu aies pris le temps de me laisser quelques mots. C'est très gentil de ta part. Bise et peut être à une prochaine._

 _ **Hellie Nemesis** : Je te remercie pour ta review qui me touche. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire. Bien à toi et une petite Bise !_


End file.
